cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Balder
|Current = Loner |Formerly = Feather Ferals |Rank = None, Kingdom Prince (Formerly) |Current VA = Chris O'Bray |Former VA = TheRangonadeRebel |First = The West |Last = Fall from Grace, Rise to Power }} Balder is a reddish-brown and white wolf with sky blue eyes. History The West :Balder is mentioned by Yin-Yang, in a story about the time when she used to live in the west. She tells some of the pack's pups that he was the oldest and bravest of his brothers and that he did not mind walking among the other packs - A trait his mother and his brother Apollo never had. He is seen dead with Mink and the pups at the end of her story. Things Best Left Forgotten :He is seen with Mink taking the pups to the Kingdom. When Lupis asks why he left the Kingdom for Mink, he is interrupted by his brother Kahleel, the new king. He is seen talking to Apollo about how he was chosen to be king not him. :When Kaheel goes to see Apollo and Rune he warns him not to turn his back on them. In T'jarll's den he is seen talking about Lupis's health. Back at the den he is told by Rune that his family are all dead.He is outnumbered by Rune's followers and he is killed. Fall From Grace, Rise To Power :He is seen trying to get out of the Kingdom to make dirt, but his father keeps sending guards for him. When Mink tries to steal his rabbit he asks for her name for the rabbit. He asks her if she wanted to come to the Kingdom for deer, but is stopped by Rune telling him to go back to the Kingdom. :He is seen with Mink talking about leaving the Kingdom. When Rune tries to stop him he pins him down and scars his face. His head is seen beside Rune later on. Who's Your Daddy? :Balder doesn't make a formal appearance, but is mentioned when Lupis exclaims, "I'm the last son of Balder! You found me! Congratulations!" : He also makes a brief (and dead) appearance at the very end of the episode when young Rune chewing on a piece of meat turns into an adult Rune biting Balder's throat. Love Hurts :When Rune explains the meaning behind his claim as Lupis' father, he says that he knows his supposed father, Balder, better than him. He tells Lupis that his siblings didn't die from sickness but were murdered by Balder after he learnt Mink had Rune's pups. Rune nearly killed Balder, but Mink told him off, and he ran away. Trivia *Balder means "Prince" or "Ruler". *The marking on his cheek has been seen brown on white, or white on brown. *Some fans were confused whether his name is spelled Baulder or Balder. However, it has been revealed that Balder is the right way to spell it, as seen in the credits to Fall From Grace, Rise To Power. Family Members Mate: Mink : Sons: Erol : Lupis : Unnamed sons : Deceased Daughters: Aurora : Tia : Father: Vadar : Aunt: Yin-Yang : Brothers: Kahleel : Apollo : Niece: ' Marra : '''Cousins: ' Phantom : Zero : Gri : '''Great Nephews / Nieces: Relic : Three Unnamed Pups : Living (As of Family First) Tree Gallery Balder Reference.png Cow of the Wild 035.png It's my wabbit.png But Dad.png Rune is Mad.png Cow of the Wild 034.png Rune s gonna get graped by tribble of doom-d3evaha.png Son of a prince by freedom5000-d3fiibu.png I LOVE KAHLEEL!.jpg Never steal from a prince by freedom5000-d39fyyl.png The heads of the royal family.png Baulder vs. Rune.png Vadars Sons.png That was dark.png Realization.png Family_killer.png Apollo and family.png Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wolves Category:Male Wolves Category:Royal Family Members Category:Kingdom of the West Members Category:Loners Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters voiced by Chris O'Bray Category:Characters voiced by TheRangonadeRebel Category:The West Characters Category:Things Best Left Forgotten Characters Category:Fall From Grace, Rise To Power Characters Category:Love Hurts Characters